


The Silver Agent

by Nienna_Perks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki Feels, Sassy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna_Perks/pseuds/Nienna_Perks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up exactly from when Iron Man saved the day. Back in the tower, there's a pretty big loose end that needs tying up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drink, anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short snippet to set the scene...

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=24zlvmx)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=14tgkl)

 

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=fnhbg5)

 

"Sure, why not? Seems like Robin Hood here's willing to serve you." Stark answered, gesturing to Hawkeye. The comment earned him a mixture of confused and exasperated looks from the other Avengers. But as usual, Steve ignored Tony and pulled Natasha away from the group as they both tried to contact Fury and Agent Hill back on the helicarrier for further instructions.

 

"What? Rudolph seems like a classy kinda guy, if not a little homicidal. Perhaps a cocktail as a consolation prize?" he asked Loki whilst limping over to the, thankfully, untouched bar. "What will it be? Blue Arrow? Ouch, sorry, did that hit a little too close to home? You know, with you actually being a blue smurf under that hologram you're always projecting."

 

Loki knew that trying to lighten the mood had been a long shot. He'd half expected the archer to have let the arrow loose before he'd even asked the question. He had yet again underestimated the Avengers, and specifically how much this genius loved the sound of his own voice. Loki's nostrils flared at the insults, but he bit his tongue lest someone else decided to shut him up more aggressively. And so, Stark continued to ramble on unimpeded.

 

"Maybe a Green Arrow then? Hmm.. maybe not, you always look a little green. Probably because you're green with envy that daddy-Odin gave big bro the special hammer to play with." Loki saw Thor bristle when he heard his father's name, but he seemed to let it go and went to see if the Captain and the Widow had made any progress. Seeing Thor just walk away made Loki's heart sink a little, that damn sentiment seeping in again. But with no one to challenge him, Stark just went on and on.

 

"Actually, could just be 'cause you had a ride on our big green gamma boy over there which got you feeling queasy," Tony chuckled as he retrieved several tumblers from a shelf beneath the bar and lined them up.

 

Loki's eyes flicked up towards the Hulk at the mention of him but quickly averted them when he saw the Hulk smirking. Perhaps he wasn't such a mindless beast after all if he too was mocking Loki even in his current form.

 

"To be honest, I think a Poison Arrow would suit you best."

 

"No complaints here, I've got just the one," Barton added whilst pulling his bow ever so tauter.

 

"Barton, stand down." Steve interjected, putting an end to the jesting.


	2. Enter Agent Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are made to clean up New York and Agent Silver is brought in to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've watched OLLA, then you'll be familiar with Yasmine Hamdan. She is how I envisioned Agent Silver.
> 
> Here are some pics so you get an idea:
> 
>  
> 
> [Yasmine performing](http://i57.tinypic.com/124c8sn.jpg)  
> [Yasmine natural](http://i58.tinypic.com/16ib6yp.jpg)  
> [Yasmine in a catsuit](http://i57.tinypic.com/4lqbnn.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
>    
> Also, here are links to the cocktails that Stark mentioned :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Blue Arrow](http://www.thedrinkshop.com/cocktails/cocktail_detail.php?cocktail_id=978)  
> [Green Arrow](https://www.cocktail.uk.com/cocktails/green-arrow)  
> [Poison Arrow](http://www.cookeryclub.co.uk/recipe/741/poison-arrow-cocktail-recipe)

 

With Loki still sitting on his naughty step, the Avengers huddled up to hear what orders Steve had received. Stark brought up the rear, limping towards the other ruffled heroes, trying not to drop the two tumblers of scotch on the rocks, one of which he handed over to Clint as he tilted his own in celebration of their victory.

 

"I've been able to contact Fury, but it's not looking good," Steve explained. "The helicarrier is only just keeping airborne. Fury has been able to contact a few ground units who are on their way. It's not much, but we'll have to make do. Tony, how's the security on this place? Got anywhere we can keep Loki secure?"

 

At the mention of his name, Loki looked up, wondering what fate had in store for him now. Was he to be forever locked up in the basement of this tower, never to be seen or heard from again?

 

"JARVIS? How's security doing?" Stark cried out to the room.

 

"Security -- 12% -- unstable -- " the garbled voice of the A.I. replied.

 

"Hold on, let me sort you out," Stark answered whilst fiddling with the mechanics of his suit. "Go ahead JARVIS."

 

"As I was saying, the damage to the building has left the tower compromised, and that is not including the gaping hole before you. The instability is due to the interference caused by the recent electrical atmospheric disturbances triggered by Mjolnir and the power overload produced when closing the portal."

 

"Forgive me, invisible man, for I have harmed you. I am only grateful that our Man of Iron is able to aid you," Thor added regretfully.

 

"Trust me Blondie, I've fried me and JARVIS more times than I can count. And more times than Pepper knows... let's not mention it when she's around." And with that, Stark headed back to the bar for a refill, leaving the Captain to dish out the orders.

 

"Well, even with the security shot, this place is still the best location to hold Loki until reinforcements show up. It's off the ground and we're surrounded by excessive extra-terrestrial debris that should ward off any civilians or policemen," Steve calculated. "Saying that, I'd still like to take precautions. Barton, your eyes haven't failed us yet, so you take the balcony and give us a heads up when the ground units arrive. Natasha, I'd like you to meet them when they get here and fill them in. Fury wants a couple of teams sent to help with clean up, but we'll need a unit to set up a perimeter around the tower. As you know Natasha, you've been told to look out for an 'Agent Silver'. Bring them up when they arrive."

 

Upon hearing the familiar name, Clint raised an eyebrow at Natasha. Her only response was to nod back in confirmation. Just before they went to move out, Stark interjected.

 

"Woah, hold up. 'Agent _Silver_ '? I don't remember that name amongst SHIELD's list of who's who. Who is this guy? Does Fury think he's just going to send some new agent in here to clear things up?" Stark slammed his glass down on the bar, attracting everybody's attention. "He's not... this is not Phil we're talking about," he sighed. "But what do I know? We're all expendable at the end of the day..." he mumbled as he topped up his drink again.

 

"Hey! Don't go finishing that, I want some for when I get off duty later, if that ever happens. And it's not what you're thinking. First off, Silver's not a dude." Clint couldn't help smirk thinking of the agent in question and hoped the topic would distract Stark from his more sombre thoughts.

 

"Come on, we've got work to do instead of standing here gossiping," Natasha sharply reminded Clint as she took the glass from his hand and drained the contents. Slamming the glass down, she pulled on Clint's arm, hoping to jolt him into action.

 

"But you can't drop a bombshell like that and waltz off! I sense there's a juicy story with this one, especially if it's got a spider running for cover. What was that in Harry Potter? 'Spiders flee before it...'? Soooo, she's some sort of snake?"

 

A snort was heard from behind Steve and the Avengers turned to find a topless Banner chuckling into his hand. It seemed the turn of conversation had brought out his good-tempered side.

 

"So we're using magical children's stories to decipher code names now? Aren't you supposed to be a genius?" Bruce queried.

 

"Hey! Selvig figured out Tarzan here was real by looking up his own childhood fairytales. I thought we could do the same." Stark shot back.

 

"Speaking of Selvig, someone should check on him. I brought him down from the roof and he's resting in one of the less damaged bedrooms," Natasha cut in, trying to get things back onto the more pressing matter of the apocalypse that had almost occurred.

 

"Right, I'm on it. I need to go find some clothes anyway." Bruce muttered as he left the room in search for the disorientated scientist.

 

"And we'll go keep look out for those ground units. We'll let you know once we have them in our sights." Natasha nodded at Steve and elbowed Clint on her way past him.

 

"Seriously, Green Arrow! What's with this Silver Snake? Who the hell is she? She's not Avengers' material or else I'd have heard about it. What's so special about her that makes Nick think she can handle all.... this?" He questioned, gesturing at the shambollic remains of his tower.

 

"She's not quite SHIELD... more like... freelance? Off the grid. Only called in when shit goes down and no one wants to deal with it. No offence, _Rudolph,_ " Clint sneered at Loki. "Let me just tell you this before I get my balls cut off for saying it, because I will... Silver makes Tash look like a kitten." And with that, Clint headed out to the balcony and up to the roof.

 

"Well, that was.... not helpful at all. Anyone here good at riddles? Cap? Prince Charming? Elk-head? Gah, all the geeks are working on their extra credit reports. I guess I'll just have to wait it out." Being as impatient as he was, waiting meant that Stark attempted to use his semi-functional suit to infiltrate SHIELD's employee files.

 

With Tony finally distracted enough, Steve drew near Thor, hoping that they could reach an agreement as how to deal with Loki for the time being.

 

"Look, I know he's your brother, and you've been rooting for him since you landed here. But I need to know, honestly, what are your thoughts on Loki? I know we can't trust him, but do you think he'll make a break for it? Should we be on our guard?"

 

Thor looked over at Loki who had lost all interest in his surroundings and who seemed to be meditating. Whether he was planning his next move or simply thinking over where his latest plans had fallen apart, Thor did not know. He just wished he trusted Loki enough to approach him and look him directly in the eye. To see once and for all if he could recognise any remnants of the boy he once knew. But the fact that he couldn't do it gave him all the answers he needed.

 

"In truth, I do not know. Loki was always up to something, but this is far beyond anything I've seen. When he sent the Destroyer to kill me, he was grief stricken and desperate to show his worth to our father. He was called the great liesmith, but the greatest lie ended up being his entire life" Thor sighed. "I had thought I'd appealed to his better nature earlier, on that very balcony, but I was rewarded with a knife in my side."

 

"That's what I was afraid of." Steve grimaced, keeping a close eye on their sedate prisoner. "What about his powers? Why hasn't he snapped his fingers and disappeared?"

 

"I believe he has been greatly weakened. The fall from the Bifrost must have been traumatic, and who knows what tortures the Mad Titan put him through. With the portal closed and the sceptre locked away from him, we can only hope that the link to Thanos has been severed. That would be a small victory for us, but a great loss for Loki. It seems he was drawing on the power of the Tesseract greater than we thought to fulfil his orders. Without it and with his body badly beaten, he needs time to heal before replenishing his powers. I know not the ways in which his power works, but my mother explained them once as an extension of the soul. Also, if the vessel is compromised, so too will the magic be."

 

"I appreciate the mini magic lesson, but I can just about keep up with Tony and his science gibberish. So you're telling me that Loki is too weak at the moment to pull a fast one? I think I can work with that. Also, with some big unhappy alien boss out there, I doubt there's many places he can hide if he did make a run for it."

 

"Aye, I believe he knows he is safest with us."

 

"Well, safe isn't how I'd describe it Thor. He killed Phil. He killed one of our own, one of our best, the one person who really believed we could pull together. Do you really think Loki's safe in the hands of SHIELD?"

 

"I have to believe that my comrades will act justly, or else you prove Loki right in being the mindless animals he claims you to be."

 

"I can't speak for us all, but I believe in doing what's right. I think the best thing is for Loki to get the furthest he can away from SHIELD and Earth altogether. He needs to go back to Asgard. I doubt we've got anything that would act as a substantial enough punishment for him here."

 

"You are right, there is not a suitable punishment here. Once he has recovered, there will be no Midgardian cells, nor restraints that could hold him. I must take him to see father. I must take him... home."

 

Thor looked over to Loki who was staring right at him. Steve and Thor were out of Loki's earshot, but looking into his eyes, Thor knew that Loki had already anticipated their plans. Surprisingly though, Loki seemed to have accepted his fate by the resigned look in his eyes. He looked defeated and hopelessly lost. The brothers held their gaze for another minute until the silence was broken by Clint's voice echoing through their earpieces.

 

"Looks like we've got company," was all he said.

 

"Well my suit's shot, so I guess I'll have to meet this new agent the old-fashioned way." Stark chimed in, waiting anxiously to see what would unfold.

 

A moment later, Natasha reappeared with six male SHIELD soldiers in their standard black attire and an unmistakable female assassin. The first giveaway was the sleek black catsuit adorned with hip holsters for her gun and various other concealed holsters for her numerous knives. She was taller than Natasha, which meant her curves were less pronounced, but no less feminine. Her hair fell in long dark waves, framing her striking features. She was beautiful, there was no question about it. Her dark almond eyes were rimmed with kohl, which stood out against her golden skin, whilst her lips presented the perfect pout.

 

"Captain, this is Agent Silver. Silver, meet the Captain." Natasha formally started the introductions as Thor, Stark and Steve approached the newcomer. "This is the famous Norse god Thor and the infamous Tony Stark."

 

"Infamous? You say it like that's a bad thing!" Stark protested.

 

"So you're not the Tony Stark whose company was responsible for arming terrorists and corrupt governments across the Middle-East purely for profit?" Silver challenged.

 

"I'm also the Tony Stark who is now working on creating clean energy for a better future, which would eradicate the West stirring up trouble in the East just for the sake of saving a few more bucks on oil," Stark hit back.

 

"Forgive the Iron Man, he may have sustained injuries from his fall, for a debate is no way to properly greet a fair maiden," Thor smoothly interjected as he bowed slightly before Silver, causing Loki to scoff at his predictable act of misguided chivalry.

 

"Trust me Thor, I am no fair maiden. And I guess this," Silver asked, whilst gesturing at Loki who was still sitting in a battered heap on the floor, "is the prisoner? This is the tyrant responsible for wrecking New York? To be honest, I expected... bigger. It must have been the horns."

 

Loki bristled at her insults but bit his tongue. He just wished that someone would make their mind up about what they were going to do with him, because he'd rather be stuck in a cell on his own than suffer more of this humiliation.

 

"Natasha, can you start getting the perimeter set up?" Steve requested before turning to their new guest. "Agent Silver, I'm glad you could join us. I'm sure Agent Romanov has filled you in on our current situation and I'd be happy for you to assist. Stark and Dr Banner will be needed to get our comms running more efficiently, as well as get our security tightened up."

 

"I didn't volunteer for any extra credit!" Stark complained.

 

"If you still want to live to taste shawarma, then you'll get this done Tony. ASAP." Steve warned. And with that, Stark went in search of the good doctor, grabbing his drink as he exited, while the Captain further detailed his plans for the clean-up operation.

 

"Myself and Thor will be needed on the ground to help clear the area of any civilians immediately and that could involve some heavy lifting. Agents Barton and Romanov will be directing the SHIELD units until Director Fury is able to get here, so we really need you to contain Loki. You won't be alone, there will be agents on hand should you need any assistance. Also Dr Banner will not be too far and he's proven to be affective at restraining Loki, but we'd prefer that to be a last resort."

 

"I understand, but I'm sure there will be no need for Dr Banner to step in," Silver simply answered.

 

"Well as long as you're ok with that, the rest of us better get moving. We've wasted enough time as it is. Fury obviously knows you can handle this otherwise he wouldn't have brought you in, but we're here if you need us."

 

"Certainly, Captain."

 

With the plans laid out, everyone started to disperse in order to fulfil their commands. Barton having overheard the conversation through the comms link walked in off the balcony. He simply nodded in acknowledgement at Agent Silver as he followed Steve and Thor out of the desolated penthouse suite.

 

Loki soon found himself with Agent Silver and two heavily armed SHIELD soldiers. All they could hear was Thor's booming voice echoing down the corridor as he left.

 

"So my fellow archer, pray tell, what is the story of this Agent Silver? Her stoicism reminds me of Lady Sif and I wonder how such a beauty finds herself amongst so many horrors."

 

"Don't we all..." was Barton's reply as they headed down to the broken streets of New York.

 


	3. Fighting Silver with Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver cleans up Loki, but it doesn't stay squeaky clean...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should have been a smutty oneshot snowballed into something more. Thanks for sticking with me!

 

Agent Silver lead the way down the wrecked hallway, towards the less damaged section of the tower, with Loki limping a little behind and the two SHIELD guards flanking him. Once they reached what looked like the master suite, Silver dismissed the agents, ordering them to stand guard outside the double doors.

 

"Do you think it wise to be left alone with a malevolent God?"

 

"A god?" Silver scoffed. "You may have powers, but as you've seen, that's nothing special anymore. All sorts of accidents and advancements are being made to push humans beyond their limits. Now hold out your hands."

 

"My hands? And I suppose you're going to cut them off because they're the source of my powers?"

 

Silver's patronising eyebrow raise rivalled that of Loki's own as she just stood there waiting for him to comply. Sensing that this agent would not satisfy him with a verbal sparring match like the Black Widow had, Loki gave in and presented his hands to her. Within a few seconds he felt cool metal slide against his wrists and heard something click in place.

 

"Really? After all the destruction and chaos I've created, you think these mere metal cuffs will contain me?"

 

"These 'mere metal cuffs' were created by Stark and Banner with the help of your broth--"

 

"He is NOT my brother!" Loki seethed.

 

"As I was saying, those aren't just to restrain you. Tech isn't my strong suit so I won't bore you with it. Once upon a time a young girl dropped your _brother_ like a sack of potatoes with a flimsy electrical pulse. Try any funny business and those will hit you with something much stronger; _thunderstorm_ strong," Silver challenged as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Now get moving," she ordered as she nodded her head at another set of double doors.

 

Getting tired of Silver's unwillingness to rise to his bait, Loki followed orders and was able to push the doors open despite being cuffed. It turned out to be Tony's private bathroom, decked out in white marble with a sunken bathtub in the middle of the floor. Typical Tony, Loki thought as he scoffed at the decor.

 

"What's wrong? This doesn't please the pampered prince? Tough. Now stand over by the tub."

 

Loki looked up incredulously. Was she actually expecting him to bathe? He'd just tried to take over their planet and she was offering a warm bath? It seemed so as she passed him and bent down to fill the tub, offering a very pleasant profile of her toned body.

 

"Do you expect me just to dive in? Are you hoping that my armour will weigh me down so that I drown myself? I guess that would be the cleanest way to dispose of me." Loki drawled mockingly. "How do you supposed I disrobe with hands tied up?"

 

Again, Silver refused to react to his taunting. Instead she approached him and started to feel around his armour, untying and unhooking as she went. The vambraces were first to fall to the floor, the sounds of the metal echoing off the tiles. She then worked at the ties around his torso. Once his clothing was sufficiently unfastened, she grasped his wrists within her hands. Unseen by Loki, she was able to disconnect the cuffs from each other so that he had free movement of his hands. Loki wasn't able to enjoy his new found freedom long as Silver was quickly pulling the armour and leather from his body until he was only wearing his tunic, trousers and boots.

 

Loki felt humiliated being stripped by a SHIELD agent like an unruly child while the bath continued to fill with water. At least the Avengers had been easy to rile up and provoke, but the detached way in which Silver treated him hit a little too close to home. He'd been ignored before, for many years in Asgard he was discounted while Thor was being praised at every turn.

 

But none of it meant anything to Silver as she pulled his tunic over his head and threw it aside. Next she divested him of his trousers and boots, ordering him to raise his legs in turn until he was completely nude before her. Loki felt unnerved at being stripped so bare, no one had seen him naked since he'd been a small boy. But Silver carried on with her duties as if his current state of being meant nothing to her.

 

And it did mean nothing to Silver as she reattached his cuffs and ordered him into the bath. As his hands were rebound, she resigned herself to cleaning the god up herself. She grabbed some shampoo and other products from the counter before kneeling at the edge of the tub and shutting the water off. Loki had settled onto the built-in seat at the deeper end of the tub so that he was immersed in the water up to his shoulders.

 

Taking advantage of Loki's obedience, Silver started massaging shampoo into his hair, muttering about the amount of oil he'd used in it. However Loki wasn't paying attention, because even though she was being quite rough with him, it had been so long since he'd been touched by someone. He couldn't help but revel in it. As she started to massage his scalp to scrub the oil out, Loki was unable to fight the urge to relax. His cunning was screaming at him that this was a trap and that he'd be attacked soon, have his throat slit and left to drown in his own blood. He knew it was what the humans thought he deserved, but he was too exhausted to do anything but accept his fate at the hands of this beautiful assassin. There were worse ways to meet your doom.

 

As the minutes wore on and Silver set about rinsing Loki's hair, he couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

 

"How can you stand to bathe me, let alone touch me at all?"

 

"I'm just following orders. This is a cleanup operation now and that's what I'm doing, cleaning up the filth, so to speak. It's not like there was a queue of operatives lining up to deal with you, in a non-violent way that is. You think that any SHIELD agent would let you sit alone in a cell unharmed while the director's eye is fixed on controlling the situation?"

 

"My point exactly." Loki retorted. "How is it that I don't find myself getting tortured by all the devices your finest minds have created? You are a SHIELD agent, are you not?"

 

"Fury knows I can fend off anyone who came looking for you. The guards posted at the door have been on a mission with me before, they know what I'm capable of. But SHIELD is just a job, somewhere to make ends meet. This isn't my new family. I have no attachments here. Rather than be a bounty hunter or rogue operative, I thought I'd settle down and earn a steady wage. SHIELD offers that."

 

"So there is no purpose to your profession? You do it only because you can and simply for money?"

 

"No one is perfect and I'm no Coulson. He was a great agent _and_ he had purpose. Truly, I admired how he could handle situations. He didn't need to weave lies to get his job done. He was as honest as they came and the closest thing to a 'people' person SHIELD had. But this is just business and agents are always lost on missions. It's just a shame for you that you took out the one person that everyone gave a damn about."

 

Silver then began to work on his neck and shoulders, being thorough and applying pressure to all the knots she found there. The more she touched him, the more he felt his walls crumble round him and his curiosity got the better of him.

 

"That still didn't answer my question. I didn't ask _why_ you were bathing me, I asked _how_ could you stand to touch me. I almost destroyed your world and you seem wholly unconcerned by the matter."

 

"We're all going to die someday, whether it be alien attack, on a standard recon mission gone wrong; frontline or undercover. I made my peace with death long ago. How it happens is of no consequence. My only goal is to get the job done to the best of my ability. And I've been a lot closer to people more despicable than you."

 

"More despicable? How many people do you know that have come close to reducing your little ball of mud to ash?" Loki wasn't sure whether to be insulted at the belittling of his attack or to find it refreshing not to be met with such disdain for once. One thing was for sure, Silver's blunt honesty was intriguing and a welcome distraction.

 

"I've been playing this game a lot longer than most. As a woman of the East, I've seen a fair few terrors from a young age. You think you're something special, commanding a loaned army while they do the dirty work? That's no different from the men in suits with their fingers on the big red buttons which drop bombs all over the world," Silver argued. "But tell me, have ever carved people up, keeping them alive and pumping them full of drugs so they can still feel every slice? Have you abused innocent children with your own bare hands purely for sport?"

 

Loki was ashamed to admit that his stomach flipped at the thought of performing such acts. It had always been Thor who had been consumed by bloodlust, almost reaching a Berserker-like rage, but only ever in the heat of battle. And he had only fought other soldiers, never children or civilians. It was common knowledge that Loki preferred the diplomacy and politics of war, moving the pawns to suit his whims. It was why he had always thought a throne would suit him, so that he could manipulate everyone and bend them to his will.

 

"I take your silence as a 'no'," Silver commented.

 

Loki berated himself for trying to paint himself as worse as those sorts of men, but in truth, he was simply lost. Stripped naked, literally and metaphorically, he just hung his head forward as Silver worked on the knots plaited around his shoulder blades.

 

Loki had experienced first-hand what Silver had described. When he had first met Thanos, he'd refused to be just another pawn, as he had been to Odin. But then the Other had _persuaded_ him to join their cause. Loki had been stripped and laid bare on a jutting razor sharp rock. His limbs were pulled taut by spiked chains which bit further into his flesh as he reacted to whatever devices were scarring his alabaster skin.

 

But that was not the worst of it, the pain he could endure, the worst had been the heat. The Chitauri searing his flesh with red hot pokers, branding his skin. But even the pain could not rival the humiliation when his body reverted back to its Jotun form, a dormant instinctive response to the fever that was ignited by the torture. His resolve broke as he was reminded of how he had been cast out. Only then to be found and used again as a means to another's end; forever the pawn and never the king.

 

Shortly after submitting, Loki was stuffed back into his armour and the sceptre had been thrust into his hand as he was sent to Earth to fulfil his new duties. His only motivation being his own delusions of grandeur of how he would be rewarded by ruling over Earth. Then he'd have been able to reap his revenge on Asgard by taking the realm that had been under their protection.

 

But in the end, Coulson was right. Loki had lacked conviction because this had never been what he'd desired. All he had wanted was to be accepted. He was called the silver-tongued serpent, when it was he who had been lied to his whole life. And by those who had claimed to love him. Even his own dear mother, even though she had been the only one to ever encourage him to be himself.

 

"Stand up". Silver's harsh words startled him from his musings. He'd almost forgotten where he was. At that very moment, his enemies were cleaning up his mess as if he was a domesticated hound who'd had an unfortunate accident. With a sigh, Loki leaned forward and pulled himself up, as gracefully as he could considering his hands were bound. The water slid off him and he had to fight the urge to sink back down, feeling even more exhausted. The chill of the air hit him, waking him up a little so that he was able to focus again. "Turn around." Silver further instructed.

 

Loki turned but kept his head down. He didn't want to have to deal with her reaction to his scars, to see the pity in her eyes. However, a grin of satisfaction that he had been punished at some point in his long life was more likely. But true to her unfeeling nature, Silver didn't react.

 

She catalogued his wounds, filing them away to report to Fury later as she started rubbing his slim chest with the washcloth. It wasn't long before his torso had been thoroughly scrubbed, and so she proceeded to kneel at the edge of the bath in front of him as she worked her way lower. Loki couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of it all.

 

"Finding something funny?"

 

"Oh, it's nothing. Only that recently I attempted to force your kind to kneel before me. Yet here I am, bruised, broken and defeated, and _now_ I have my wish".

 

It was at that comment that Silver hesitated. She stopped washing and looked up at him with a blank expression. He hated that he was unable to read her, it was unnerving. Goosebumps began to appear on his skin and he was sure it was more to do with her cool demeanour than the water evaporating from his skin.

 

"As I said, you're not the worst I've had to kneel before," was Silver's simple reply. And with that, she nudged his hands as sign for him to lift them out of the way where they had been attempting to hide his manhood. She was very military in her actions as she washed his pubic region, lathering the hair there with the soapy water. She didn't even hesitate to peel back his foreskin in order to wash his cock meticulously.

 

He flinched as she did so, being reminded of how Frigga would bathe him when he was younger. When Thor had gotten older, he had servants bathe him and then eventually used the communal baths. But Loki was always washed by his mother until he could do it himself. He supposed it was because she favoured him or because he would have been mocked for his smaller stature if he disrobed in public. But then thinking back to how he had reacted to extreme heat before the Chitauri, he now realised that Frigga may have feared Loki would revert to his Jotun form in the humid baths and reveal his secret identity.

 

"Turn around." Once again, Silver unknowingly cut through his depressing thoughts, silently earning his gratitude for it. Loki did not want to have to rethink his entire life and how he had been treated. It had been bad enough questioning why he was different in the first place without knowing his true heritage. But he was thankfully distracted as Silver put aside the washcloth and kneaded the muscles in his lower back, which were particularly tense after the Hulk had flung him around like a ragdoll. That abomination was as close to a Bilgesnipe as the Midgardians would ever have the displeasure of viewing.

 

Silver then moved lower still, kneading the globes of his ass, rolling them as if they were dough. But it was over as soon as it had begun as she trailed the wash cloth up and down his stiff legs. He couldn't help but flinch again when she dragged the cloth down his crease and perineum, it shouldn't have felt so pleasant, but it did.

 

He swore he heard her chuckle at his reaction, but he couldn't be sure as he was facing away from her. Also, she didn't seem to be the giggling quim that most women were. She asked him to turn for the last time as she scrubbed his feet one at a time as he lifted each leg and then told him to sit back down to wash the suds off.

 

Loki was glad to be back in the warm water and without a doubt preferred not feeling so exposed. Loki watched Silver throw the washcloth into the sink, which was some feat as it was several feet away. But what surprised him more was when she started to peel off her SHIELD-standard catsuit.

 

"What in the nine realms do you think you're doing now? Weren't your orders just to bathe me? Shouldn't you be ordering me to get out so your superiors can throw me into some dusty cell and beat me to a pulp?" That was what Loki expected, that giving him some peace was just the precursor for something worse.

 

"Seems like they're too busy, otherwise we would have been interrupted by now. As we've got some time to kill, I thought you could do with a distraction. There's no way I want to put up with your broody mood while we're locked in here together. I have a better idea if you're still interested. I can take it easy on you if you're feeling too delicate, _Princess_ ," Silver teased.

 

Was she really propositioning him? Loki's mouth felt dry and his tongue did indeed feel like it had turned to lead. He had never had a maiden willing to lie with him. He wasn't a virgin but in order to satisfy himself, he would magic his appearance into a traditional Asgardian build and sneak off to a brothel in the dead of night. He was sure Heimdall had been able to see the depths he'd had to sink to, which was why he was never comfortable around him. But who could blame him when all the maidens preferred his brother?

 

"Well Princess?!" Silver prompted Loki.

 

"I am your prisoner, my protests would mean nothing. With my hands bound, there wouldn't be much I could do about it either."

 

"Don't be so melodramatic. I doubt you've had a chance to blow off steam while planning world domination. It's just sex, it wouldn't mean anything to me. Unless you want us to sit here braiding each others' hair while we confess our tales of woe...?"

 

"Very well" Loki acquiesced. "How do you suggest we go about this?"

 

"Well you sure know how to talk a lady into your lap, Prince Silvertongue," she quipped, rolling her eyes. Although she was mocking him, Loki was glad to see she wasn't a completely soulless agent without a sense of humour, he was glad she wasn't like Sif.

 

"If we anticipate being interrupted then I would prefer that we make haste. As I have never been bound or in a bath before, I'm deferring to your better judgement," Loki explained.

 

"Never been bound? I thought you aliens would have all sorts of weird tricks and kinks in bed."

 

"I said I'VE never been bound but I assure you, I've had many a maiden writhing under my touch and begging for their release while in such a predicament," Loki boasted.

 

"So all female aliens are simpering fools who let the guy take control? I think I'll stick with Earth. At least a woman can have some fun in the bedroom down here" Silver retorted as she sank down into the water. "Now sit back novice and lift your arms up".

 

Loki followed her command without saying a word. The idea of being dominated by a woman, especially in the bedroom, appalled him. However, it was not enough to stop his blood rushing south. He found himself half hard as he held his arms above his head whilst she stood before him. The water dripped down the swell of her pert breasts, then her toned stomach before disappearing between her smooth folds. She slowly sank down, straddling his thighs and pulled his arms down so that they encircled her. This left them face to face so that he was able to see the droplets of water littering her dark lashes. Loki swallowed hard before trying to appear nonchalant.

 

"Well, as my hands are bound, I suggest you get on with it".

 

"Don't you mean 'get on it'?" Silver replied with a raised eyebrow. She then dropped her gaze between their bodies. "And look, you're all ready for me too".

 

She grasped his now fully erect cock with her hand under the water and rested her other arm over his shoulder for balance. She squeezed him gently, tugging a few times before raising up and positioning him at her entrance. Loki bit back a moan just at the feel of his tip caressing her folds. Silver was right, it had been too long since he'd found release, always burying himself in books instead of balls deep within a woman.

 

"If you like that, you're going to love this," Silver smirked as she sank down, engulfing him further. It took a couple of attempts for Silver to get fully seated as he stretched her open. It had been a while since she'd felt so tight. Most Arabic shitheads she'd had to bed before weren't all that well-endowed so she'd just have to fake it as much as possible. She was at least grateful that she might get some fun out of this for once.

 

It didn't take long before Loki took control, thrusting his hips up each time she sank down so that she was fully impaled on his cock each time. He could feel her clenching around him, as desperate to chase her release as he was. It wasn't passionate or meaningful, it was simply a means to an end.

 

"Oh, but what an end," Loki thought. However, he was frustrated that he wasn't able to use his hands, to mark her, hold her, claw at her as his lust drove him into a primal state. Silver had her back arched so her clit was rubbing against him as they rutted, which presented her breasts to him. Taking advantage of the situation and to stifle his grunts of pleasure, Loki buried his face in her cleavage, sucking, biting and licking at what was on offer. He hung his head so he was able to catch a nipple between his teeth and sucked it hard, causing her to release a low moan. He could feel her walls fluttering around him, milking him as she came close to her climax. Loki wasn't far off either, and as soon as Silver reached her state of bliss, she pulled on his hair which triggered his own release, sending his cool seed deep within her.

 

For a few minutes, all they were able to do was slump against one another and pant as if they'd been held underwater for too long. Speaking of water, the bath had long since cooled and without their lust to keep them warm, they promptly disentangled and began to dry off. Neither said anything as Silver took Loki's towel to dry his back for him. Neither reacted when Silver unhooked the cuffs a second time so that Loki could get back into his armour. All he could do was admire Silver's form as she turned her back to check her reflection in the mirror. She then checked her mobile to see a message from Hill.

 

"Well, it seems like your fate has been decided. They're ready for you now. Are you ready for them?" She looked back at Loki who seemed to take a moment himself to check over his own reflection. His armour was in a sorry state and his hair was starting to curl at the ends as it dried. But at least he was clean and sated for now, and he indeed felt like he could face what was to come.

 

"As ready as I'll ever be," was his answer. As they both turned towards the bathroom door, Loki cleared his throat. "And thank you, Agent Silver, for everything. I am aware you were only doing your job, possibly even following orders, but thank you for not making it personal."

 

"Like I said, this is just a job for me, no attachments. But you're welcome. Oh, and for courtesy's sake, it's Yasmine Silver."

 

"Forgive me, it's just what I overheard the archer call you."

 

"Well he's one to talk. I do get called "Agent" Silver, but it's no secret that I haven't been adopted into the SHIELD collective. Plus, Silver is just an alias, like 'Hawkeye' for Barton. It alludes to my special skill set."

 

"And that skill set involves silver?"

 

"Oh no, not at all. I guess... Really, I have you to thank for it actually. Funny how things work out."

 

"Me?"

 

"Well, yes. It's short for Silvertongue. But ironically, that was too much of a mouthful for people to handle. It was first used as a derogatory nickname by agents who felt threatened by my lack of complete commitment to SHIELD. They found out about the types of men I'd associated with in the East and how _close_ I'd gotten to them to retrieve vital intel. The joke was that I used my silvertongue to unravel their lies and extract their secrets."

 

"I am sorry to hear it."

 

"No you're not," Silver chuckled. "You couldn't care less, but you're trying to act chivalrous now that we've fucked." Loki smirked in return as he couldn't refute what she'd said, he was simply feeling more amiable now that he'd released some tension.

 

"Anyway, they weren't laughing for long. I got my first mission with SHIELD not long after. I was supposed to be undercover, but a drug cartel had other ideas for me. I was on my knees before him and his brain was so addled that I was able to prise out most of his next plans in less than 10 minutes." Silver let on with a chuckle. "What started out as name to isolate and ridicule me ending up gaining me respect when I was able to surpass their expectations. But I care not for their names or their respect, unless it stops me from doing my job. Now let's get going before they send someone in."

 

All Loki could do was follow in silence, stunned at the revelation and the image she had left him with. She had used her mouth in sinful ways, but instead of spinning lies like Loki had, she had used it to gain truth from others. Perhaps if SHIELD had sent Silver instead of the Avengers, this could have all ended quite differently...

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Meanwhile, two blocks away:

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=9jp2lx)


End file.
